dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Helel
Helel is an Angel which along with his siblings was born on the planet Kaishin. After accidentally eating a Gold fruit from a Kaiju tree, he gained the power genes of a Shinjin. He is now revered as a God of Power in both Universe 6 and Universe 7. He is a main character in Dragon Ball POG and a recurring character in Dragon Ball Super: Side Chronicles. Biogaphy Early Life Forbidden Fruit Arc Exiled God Arc Ancient Treasures Arc Covenant Mission Arc Frost Demon Invasion Arc Trials And Tribulations Arc Universe 6 Refugee Arc Trinity Army Arc Nirvana Revolution Arc War For The Heavens Arc Appearance Helel has the appearance of a typical angel except his halo is located behind his head similar to the grand priest. He has a golden third eye mark tattooed on his forhead and a scar over his left eye from a fight with his older brother Michael. His attire is similar to black goku's. He carries a satchel that contains Senzu Beans and a Grimoire. His eyebrows are trimmed short akin to those of nobility in ancient japan except his is more angular matching his hairstyle. He wears earrings and a necklace with Dragon Crystals, Crystals made of the same substance as Dragonballs in which he uses to unlock others' full power. His eyes have a gold hue with slit pupils similar to a snake. His white hair is kept in a mildly short, spiky cut, with spiky strands covering his forehead, and other, longer ones jutting upwards from the top of his head. Personality Helel is often calm and collected with a large amount of confidence in himself. He also has a playful side and cares deeply for his family, friends, and his followers. As a God of Power he will unlock other's full power if they are deemed worthy. He has high expectations for those that follow him and his ideology. He also will often become enraged and careless if his allies or loved ones are hurt in any way often prompting one of his allies to keep him within his own senses. Deep down inside however, he is lonely and homesick. He can only return to Kaishin once his 1 Millionth Contract is complete. He has a crush on Ria, the only female Shinjin in the group but is afraid to approach her. Despite him having all his power he feels powerless against his own emotions. He wishes to wait until his final contract is complete so He and Ria can live peacefully back on Kaishin. However everything is not as easy as it seems, which Helel tends to forget often. Power Helel has massive amounts of power for an Angel as young as himself. This is mainly due to him eating a Golden Shinjin Fruit, giving him the essence of such. It is in fact so massive and potent that it can be sensed by others within a vicinity of 13 Lightyears. Ki Godly Ki Possessing a rare form of Ki, the Godly Ki, He is granted a highly potent Power with Divine properties. Jing Jing is a form of Superdense Ki often called the "Birthforce". Unlike Ki, Jing is only given to living beings in finite amounts. It runs out completely once the individuals lifespan ends. Although given in a finite amount, Jing replenishes itself after use. Despite this however, the amount of Jing replenished decreases over the individual's maximum lifespan. It is described as being over 10 to 100 times more potent than Ki. Magic Divine Magic Helel can use powerful Divine Spells due to him being an Angel. Divine Magic is any form of magic deriving it's power from a divine source. Arcane Magic Helel can draw magical power from Nature and the Universe itself. Arcane Magic is a powerful form of magic that most beings of a Non-Divine or Non-Demonic use. Ki-Magic Combination Like Majin Buu, Helel can combine Magic with Ki Manipulation, allowing him to use advanced powers such as Transmutation and Transmogrification. Power Intuition Extrasensory Perception Helel is extremely perceptive of energy and his surroundings. His massive intuition makes it hard to catch him off guard or to attack directly because he can sense it coming. He can use this trait with all senses allowing him to completely perceive the unseen and mostly unknown. He is able to see another's hidden aura and the Meridian System, Seven Chakras, and Pressure Points as well as the energy flowing within the body. With this power he can discern a person's health and energy levels. Helel has claimed to also be able to see another's power level but has also said such ability is overall useless. Magical Perception Lucifer has high magic intuition. With this he can Locate Ley Lines discern a magic spell's powers and abilities, and analyze other's magic power. With this power he can possibly outclass any magician he finds by analyzing the spell's weaknesses and exploiting it. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Psychokinesis' Helel can use telekinesis. With this he can move things with the mind. **'Psychokinetic Combat' Helel can use Tactile Telekinesis in combat, allowing him to force enemies away using a wave of telekinetic force or even blast someone through several buildings. Helel has been seen using this ability to choke and even break the necks of weaker enemies. **'Matter Manipulation' Helel can manipulate matter itself using telekinesis. As a result he can perform advanced feats such as Pyrokinesis and Cryokinesis or even in some cases Photokinesis and Umbrakinesis. ***'Antimatter Manipulation' Helel can create and manipulate antimatter. The only time he is seen using this power is when he Killed former universe 13 God of Destruction, Sangris during the Nirvana Revolution Arc. ***'Elemental Manipulation' *'Holy Clock Hand' As an Archangel, Helel is capable of manipulating the flow of time freely and seemingly without restriction. He can pause, displace, rewind, or fast-forward time. In addition to this he can use it on the individual level or on an incredibly massive scale spanning a whole star system. *'Boundary Manipulation' Helel is capable of manipulating the boundaries of dream and reality. This means he can turn illusion into reality and reality into illusion. This is an extremely deadly technique because when it is deployed, the target has no recognition if what Helel or themselves are seeing or doing is real or not. *'Telepathy' Helel has been seen using telepathy as a way to comunicate to his allies during battle in order to relay strategies in real time. **'Far-Seeing Arts' Helel uses a variation of this ability that works in both the Lower and Higher realms. being able to see what is going on in any place in the universe. **'Mind Control' Helel can use telepathy to control the minds of weaker enemies and subsequently subdue them. This is often non-lethal and the preferred method to put the unworthy into submission. *'Image Projection' **'Image Projection Illusion' An offensive variant of Image projection used to confuse and deceive the opponent by manifesting their past memories and greatest fears and/or insecurities as well as nightmares or dreams. It is also noted that he uses this variant to test others' worthiness of having their full power unlocked. *'Divination' Helel occasionally has visions or prophetic dreams regarding himself or individuals he cares about. But what he can also do is receive information about the past of a battlefield or location using psychometry. *'Flight' Helel can fly since he is an angel. However, Helel can travel up to Mach 20 speeds when in full flight. *'Teleportation' **'Temporal Teleportation' **'Kai Kai' *'Ki Blast' *'Energy Wave' *'Rush Ki Wave' *'Exploding Wave' *'Ki Conceal' Helel is capable of hiding and suppressing his overwhelming power. This is often necessary in order to approach planets because as mentioned above, his power is so vast it can be sensed within a radius of 13 Lightyears, often frightening inhabitants of planets within the vicinity. *'Kamehameha' One of the many powers that he managed to learn at a visit with King Kai a year after his exile from Kaishin. *'Spirit Bomb' *'Ultra Instinct' As an angel he can use Ultra Instinct, however Helel's level of Ultra Instinct is Similar to Gokus due to the Supreme Kai Essence within him. **'Eye Of The Mind' An advanced ultra instinct ability. This power focuses more Ultra Instinct into the Eyes allowing Helel to predict other's moves before they make them by perceiving and reading the opponents' instincts. This is ideal to use against others that use Ultra Instinct. *'Destruction' **'Energy of Destruction' *'Warp' **'Temporal Warp' *'Flames of Retribution' *'Big Bang Star' Helel's personal variation of Big Bang Attack, it is more potent in power and force. Helel has destroyed an entire city with this power at full charge. **'Big Bang Nova' A full super charged form of Big Bang Star, Helel once used this to destroy a major city on Frieza's home planet in a response to the failed Frost Demon Invasion of Arakis. *'Ki Sense' *'Riot Javelin' **'Rebellion Trigger' *'Heaven Pierce' Helel's personal variation of the God Split Cut technique. The main difference is this variation has divine properties. **'Heavenly Arrow' ***'Heavenly Arrow: Nirvana' An advanced form of heavenly arrow, Helel forms a supercharged humongous bow in which he proceeds to Fire a massive arrow at the target utterly destroying it in a huge explosion. This power can demolish entire mountains and in some cases a whole planet. ***'Heavenly Arrow: Inquisition' This is a barrage variant of Heavenly arrow. This version fires a large volley of arrows at numerous targets and is well known as an "Army Crusher" technique. **'Divine Severance' Helel's variation of Instant Severance. Because of it's divine properties defensive powers of demonic origin have almost no effect on it. **'Archangel Energy Blade' ***'Archangel Spirit Blade' *'Black Power Ball' **'Continuous Black Power Ball' **'Divine Retribution' *'Barrier of Light' *'Alteration-type ki manipulation technique' **'Archangel Knife' **'Divine Archangel Slayer' Helel's personal variation of Violent Fierce God Slicer but with divine properties. ***'Vermilion Phoenix Sword Model Energy Blade' Helel's personal variation of Azure Dragon Sword Model Energy Blade. Because of it's divine properties, Helel gave it a name more suited for it. Since the phoenix is said to have been blessed by god with immortality, he named it after Suzaku, the Vermilion Bird. ****'Divine Lasso' **'Wall Of Light' **'Lightning of Absolution' **'Blades of Judgement' **'Sickle of Sorrow' ***'The Work of The Gods' *'Cloning' *'Afterimage Strike' *'Divine Prison' Helel creates several rings of energy and proceeds to form an Atom-like formation around the target. Once in place the rings form a force field that can suppress the target's powers completely. *'Holy Templar Chains' Helel can create unbreakable chains of energy in which he can use them in combat or even restrain a target. Helel can also set up huge barriers using this technique and can drain a target's energy when restrained. **'Keys of Providence' One of Helel's deadliest techniques. Helel conjures up a set of crucifix shaped stakes at the end of each chain. What makes this technique deadly is that whatever they pierce except for Helel himself is utterly erased from existence in a form of purification. They also home in on the target and travel at least the speed of light if not faster making them virtually inescapable. What is more dangerous is the fact it is possible to kill omnipotent and immortal/amortal beings with this power. It is a technique Helel was taught by his father Yahweh, the God of All Angels. *'Holy Paladin Armor' Helel can create a powerful layer of energy around him that acts as armor. Any Ki based or Magical attack that touches it is deflected or absorbed. *'Halo Saucer' A variation of the Death Saucer. Helel can make his at various sizes if he so wishes. *'Cataclysmic Orb' *'Morning Star' Helel's personal variant of the Death Ball. It is brighter and more heavenly looking that Frieza's variation. **'Supernova' **'Dark Star' Helel can create a black hole-like Morning Star and subsequently use it to destroy a planet. It is similar to Frieza's Black Hole Death Ball. **'Nightmare Sky' Helel's barrage variation of Morning Star, he first creates millions of Morning Stars in space giving the appearance of a starry sky. Helel then proceeds to launch all the Morning Stars to the ground ultimately decimating the landscape in Ash and Flames with massive columns of light. **'Dawn of The Lightbringer' Helel's deadliest and most powerful Morning Star technique. He fuses a Cataclysmic Orb and Big Bang Nova with a Morning Star. The explosive power of this technique rivals that of an actual Supernova and can cause one if launched at a parent star, destroying a whole solar system. ***'Annihilation of The Lightbringer' An upscaled supercharged version of it's parent technique, this one fuses a Cataclysmic Orb and Big Bang Nova with a Supernova attack instead. It is a forbidden technique because it has the possibility of destroying an entire galaxy. *'Holy Light Grenade' **'Divine Wrath' **'Holy Wrath' ***'Divine Wrath: Purification' **'Black Ball Rain' *'Exorcist Gun' Helel's personal variation of the Galick Gun. He was able to copy this technique by watching Vegeta's fights in the tournament of power. **'Exorcist Beam' Similar to Galick beam in nature, Helel often makes a finger pistol when using this variation. **'Exorcist Cannon' Helel's variation of Galick Cannon. Helel says this is one of his favorite techniques to play with. **'Exorcist Gatling Gun' A variation of Exorcist Gun that fires a barrage of energy waves at the opponent. *'Solar Flare' *'Portal Opening' Helel can use portals to traverse realms and space, even to other universes. **'Illusion Smash' **'Temporal Portal' Helel can open Portals to other timelines and time periods. *'Archangel Energy Shield' Helel's variant of the Energy Shield. It is capable of withstanding high yield explosive attacks. **'Heavenly Fortress Of Divine Will' An advanced version of the technique that also absorbs attacks fueling it's defensive properties. However, it can also reflect attacks back at the opponent at either 3 or 10 fold in terms of power. *'Big Bang Kamehameha' Helel can form a fusion of Big Bang Star and Kamehameha. *'Pure Heart' Helel is immune to the effects of Devilmite Beam or any technique of similar properties, indicating that he has a pure heart and that his actions are a result of his belief that power is a divine gift to be shared by those whom are compassionate and trustworthy of such responsibility and that anyone whom uses it for evil should and will be punished severely. *'Summoning' *'Sealing Spell' *'Magic Materialization' *'Evil Containment Wave' *'Healing' *'Resurrection' *'Transmutation' Helel can use transmutation, by touching an object he can transmute the material into another substance, i.e. wood into steel. This Makes it a very versatile ability in combat. **'Transmogrification' Helel can use transmogrification not only to transform other objects and living beings but also their intrinsic nature. Helel saved the lives of many Saiyan and Human individuals from Universe 6's destruction by transmogrifying their link to said universe into a link with Universe 7 during the Universe 6 Refugee Arc. He has also been seen turning individuals into wooden dolls before proceeding to burn them to ash with his divine powers. *'Divine Sorcery' Helel can use Divine Magic as a result of his lineage. Drawing upon his divine essence, he can perform angelic and godly spells of extreme potency and power. *'Arcane Sorcery' Helel can draw upon the Mana of universal nature to fuel his magic powers. *'Omni-lingual' Helel can understand Any language, this makes it easier for him to contact civilizations in need of power appropriately. *'Ryukyu Kempo' Helel can use Pressure Point Attack based Hand to Hand combat of Okinawa, Japan as a result of his 2 years of training on earth. **'Strike of Revelation' *'Ryukyu Kobujutsu' Helel is familiar with traditional weapons systems of Okinawan Kobudo. His most common uses include Bojutsu. **'Ryukyu Kenjutsu' A result of Okinawa's Assimilation into the Japanese empire in days of old, Samurai from Okinawa incorporated Kenjutsu into Kobujutsu systems. *'Superhuman Physique' Helel possesses a superhuman physique. Senses, Strength, Durability, Speed, Reflexes and so on are all at a superhuman level. **'Regeneration' Because of his massive amounts of innate power and strong lifeforce, Helel has passive regeneration on a level similar to Namekians, being able to regenerate lost limbs. However, he cannot regenerate a head, that is his Achilles heel regarding this power. **'Survivability' **'Oxygen Independence' *'Indomitable will' *'State of Nirvana' State of Nirvana is a rare trait that some gods and angels can achieve, it is said to be even rarer and more difficult to achieve than ultra instinct. A side effect of Enlightenment, this state essentially severs the user's link with the multiverse essentially becoming extinguished alive. This state essentially blocks and renders the "Erase" power ineffective on the individual. It can be activated and deactivated at will and is the pinnacle of a sapient being's Free Will. Sangris had a weaker version of this power which allowed him to sever his connection with Universe 13 prior to it's destruction. Equipment *'Tengoku Muramasa' *'Starlight Arm' Transformations Ultra Instinct Upon Completing the Ultra Instinct Ability, Helel gained access to it's full transformation form. He gains a slight white aura when using this form. Archangel Essence Archangel Essence is an advanced state that Helel can enter. Greater in power than a god of destruction, this form gives Helel six white wings and a set of white and golden pigment around his eyes and chin accompanied by further white and golden pigmentation marks on the chin and running down his arms and legs, also spreading to his midsection and back. A pure bright sunset colored aura emits from his body and his Magic And Ki techniques are boosted drastically alongside his physical capabilities. His halo turns gold as well. His hair becomes much longer reaching a mid back length and is tied in a low ponytail in the back. Helel also gains Several Malleable orbs of Katchin in which he can use to freely create weapons and etc. 'Archangel Essence・Ultra Instinct' Archangel Essence・Ultra Instinct is a state gained when Archangel Essence is combined with the Ultra Instinct Transformation. The only difference is that the aura takes on a darker hue akin to twilight. 'Archangel Essence・Lucifer' This one makes Helel's aura turn to a sunrise set of colors. An actual third eye opens up in his forehead as well. The change in the aura colors Represents Dawn or Sunrise, hence the name. This is actualy how Helel gained the nickname "Lucifer". 'Archangel Essence・Ascension' A result of using the Ultra Instinct with Archangel Essence・Lucifer. His hair becomes butt-length and a set of eyes appear in the palms of his hands. His white wings increase in number to 12. His aura also takes on a brighter hue akin to sunset and sunrise. Trivia *Helel and his 8 Acolytes make up a group of 9 individuals, 9 is the highest single digit number and is a prime number often affiliated with the divine in eastern religion. *Helel is the hebrew name for Lucifer whom was the Archangel of Justice before his supposed fall from heaven. **This is not to be confused to the canon character of a similar name. Category:Angels Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Godlike Category:Universe 7 Characters Category:Universe 6 Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:New Characters Category:Magic User